A Walk Down The Sunshine
by tetrachoric
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, delapan tahun, seorang anak yang bermasalah di rumah asuh tempatnya berada. Keinginan untuk masa depan: mencari pembunuh keluarganya dan melenyapkan orang itu. / AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke adalah seorang anak bermasalah di sebuah panti asuhan, hingga suatu ketika seorang wanita dengan poni yang menutupi separuh wajah dan suara serak datang menjemputnya.

( _Wanita itu terlihat begitu asing, sekaligus familiar di saat yang bersamaan_.)

* * *

 **A Walk Down The Sunshine**

.

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang anak yang paling dikucilkan di rumah asuh itu.

Data yang ada mengenai dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian yang menimpa keluarganya. Seorang bocah delapan tahun yang kehilangan ingatan, dan diselamatkan oleh polisi dari tempat kejadian perkara yang berdarah-darah—menuju rumah singgah terdekat.

.

 _Atau_ ; begitulah hal yang didengarnya selama ini dari pekerja sosial yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

* * *

Di hari keduanya berada di rumah asuh itu; ia langsung membuat gurunya geger.

Ia, selaku murid baru di kelas, disuruh maju ke depan oleh gurunya untuk memperkenalkan diri ke anak-anak lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada di kelas itu. Sasuke Uchiha, delapan tahun, bergeser ke depan papan tulis dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku, dan menyebutkan nama lengkap serta usianya.

Sasuke Uchiha, delapan tahun, menyebutkan kalau rencananya di masa depan adalah " _mencari orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku dan membakarnya sampai mati_ " ketika ia ditanya oleh gurunya tentang cita-citanya.

Kelas hening. Bocah-bocah polos dengan mata besar tanpa beban dan ekspresi lugu menatap teman baru mereka dengan wajah yang seketika memucat.

Gurunya, seorang wanita muda lulusan seminari yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk mengajar di rumah asuh itu, langsung menarik anak itu keluar kelas setelah beberapa detik yang menyesakkan dan merekomendasikannya untuk mengikuti tes kejiwaan setelah itu.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha menanggapi dingin ketika anak-anak yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor menyingkir, berita tentang tingkah lakunya yang tak biasa sudah menyebar sepenuhnya di penjuru rumah asuh.

* * *

Hari kesebelas ia tinggal di rumah asuh itu, ia langsung dikenai detensi karena menusuk pipi seorang anak dengan garpu hingga meninggalkan codet kemerahan yang mencolok di wajahnya.

Ketika ditanyai ia hanya membalas kalau anak itu telah mengatainya ' _aneh_ ' dan menertawai nama keluarganya; Uchiha yang bisa diartikan sebagai ' _kipas_ '.

Salah satu pengurus di rumah asuh langsung melabeli Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang anak yang menderita gangguan kepribadian, dan memerlukan pengawasan khusus. Para pengurus yang lain memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang psikolog anak, dan membawa Sasuke Uchiha ke dalam sebuah ruangan tenang berbau lavender untuk mengikuti sebuah sesi terapi bercampur observasi.

Namun ketika psikolog itu menyuruhnya melepas jaket belel yang selalu dikenakan anak itu seharian penuh, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terbongkar. Ketika Sasuke Uchiha melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya asal di sandaran kursi, wanita muda itu melihat goresan-goresan kemerahan serupa bekas luka yang melintang carut-marut di lengan anak itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, delapan tahun, menjawab kalau itu adalah bekas goresan silet dan mata gunting. Ia tak menyangkal ketika didesak apakah ia yang melakukannya sendiri.

Sewaktu ditanyai apa alasannya; anak itu hanya menjawab kalau ia cuma ingin mengetes silet itu apakah cukup tajam atau tidak.

* * *

Hari kedua puluh enam ia tinggal di rumah asuh itu, ia telah menimbulkan kehebohan lagi karena berkelahi dengan seorang anak yang lebih tua; dan meninju hidung anak itu hingga tulang rawannya patah.

Pengurus rumah asuh yang sedang berjaga langsung datang melerai begitu mendengar keributan, namun mereka terlambat beberapa menit karena saat itu—Sasuke telah mematahkan hidung anak yang jadi lawannya dengan hentakan buku jarinya. Ketika mereka berdua berhasil dipisahkan, si anak sudah berteriak mengaduh-ngaduh dengan darah yang merembes menuruni dagunya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan ekspresi datar, sebelum kemudian membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke ruang pengurus kepala sementara anak itu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk diobati lukanya.

Begitu ditanyai, dan ditambah dengan penjelasan dari beberapa anak lain yang menjadi saksi, diketahui bahwa penyebab dari perkelahian itu adalah karena anak itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggantikan tugasnya membersihkan halaman; hari itu adalah giliran piketnya dan ia sedang merasa malas. Sasuke, tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang selalu menuruti permintaan anak-anak yang lebih tua, menolak. Anak itu memaksa dan mengancam akan memukulnya. Sasuke membalas; ' _Hn, pukul saja. Aku tidak takut_.'

Satu pukulan dilontarkan, dan perkelahian di antara mereka berdua pun dimulai.

Pukulan pertama dari anak itu, yang lebih tinggi dan berbadan lebih besar, berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke; seringai miring menghiasi wajahnya dan ia berkata keras, " _cuma begini? Caramu memukul seperti perempuan saja_."

Si anak mengeluarkan teriakan marah, dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Kali ini kena. Sasuke terdorong ke belakang karena pukulan yang mengenai pundaknya itu, sebelum kemudian menegakkan badannya lagi dan melancarkan balasan.

Tinjunya melayang, dan mengenai rahang anak itu.

Si anak membalas dengan tendangan yang mengarah ke perut. Sasuke berjengit ke samping.

Anak-anak perempuan yang melihat perkelahian itu langsung bergegas mencari pengurus, beberapa di antaranya yang lebih kecil bahkan sampai menangis karena ketakutan—sementara anak-anak laki-laki yang berada disitu berkerumun untuk menonton dengan dada berdebar-debar.

* * *

Di ruangan pengurus, Sasuke menunggu dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, ekspresinya datar—sementara pengurus kepala dan beberapa pengurus yang lain berdiskusi tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada kedua pelaku perkelahian tadi.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak mendapat hukuman apapun—karena setelah dipertimbangkan, perkelahian ini terjadi bukan sepenuhnya salah anak itu. Ia hanya diberikan tugas tambahan untuk menuliskan kalimat ' _aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi_ ' sebanyak lima puluh kali di buku tulisnya, dan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh pengurus kepala tentang pentingnya menahan emosi, kesabaran, dan pengendalian diri—dan pentingnya menjaga kedamaian antara satu sama lain.

 _Kekerasan bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah_.

Sasuke hanya diam, mata hitamnya memandang ke dinding putih yang berada di belakang pengurus kepala dengan pandangan datar; sepenuhnya tak peduli pada apapun yang dikatakan wanita itu dan membiarkan nasihat tersebut berlalu begitu saja ke udara kosong.

.

Kekerasan bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ( _namun ia bisa melindungimu_ ); begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari kelimapuluh ia tinggal di rumah asuh itu, Sasuke Uchiha mendapat kunjungan dari seorang wanita muda yang katanya ingin mengadopsinya.

Para perawat tampak sangat senang mendengar kabar itu; _Sasuke memperhatikan_ , dan ia tidak merasa heran sama sekali, mengetahui kalau ia memang anak yang tidak diinginkan disini. Disini adalah tempat untuk anak-anak yang masih mempunyai masa depan, menginginkan masa depan; sementara Sasuke sudah berpikir akan mengorbankan hal itu, mengingat tujuannya adalah untuk mencari seorang pria dan membunuhnya.

Tujuannya hanya itu.

 _Ia hidup dan terus hidup hanya untuk bisa membalaskan dendamnya_.

Dengan kata lain, setelah orang itu mati—ia tak punya tujuan lain lagi untuk dicapai setelahnya. ( _Singkatnya, tak ada masa depan cerah yang menunggunya disana_.)

Seraya didampingi oleh seorang pengurus rumah asuh, ia menunggu di pintu luar ruang tamu, dalam hati mencuri dengar tentang pembicaraan yang ada antara wanita muda yang ingin mengadopsinya itu dan sang perawat kepala.

Ia dapat membedakan suara si perawat kepala yang familiar; dan memutuskan kalau suara yang satunya lagi,yang terdengar asing, adalah suara sang tamu. S _uaranya serak dan bernada begitu rendah_ ; Sasuke memperhatikan, dan ia mendapati kalau ia tak bisa menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang tamu. _Suaranya tak benar-benar terdengar seperti suara wanita yang biasa didengarnya_ ; lembut, bernada tinggi, dan ekspresif. Suara sang tamu terdengar serak, nadanya datar dan berat seperti suara bariton samar. Sejenak Sasuke mengira mungkin wanita itu sedang flu atau semacamnya.

Jika Sasuke tak sempat melihat sekilas sosok sang tamu yang berambut panjang itu, mungkin ia bisa menyangka kalau yang tengah berbicara adalah seorang pria.

.

Ketika mereka berdua bertemu, Sasuke langsung memandangi sosok wanita yang ( _katanya_ ) ingin mengadopsinya itu dengan mata hitam yang terpicing; mengamati setiap detil yang ada pada sosoknya dengan pandangan waspada.

Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang, dengan poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sehingga matanya tak terlihat. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sepinggang dibiarkan tergerai, dan ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak sebagai atasan dengan rok rimpel biru berenda putih sebagai bawahannya. Dasi pelaut berwarna biru tua menggantung di bagian atas kemejanya, sementara kakinya tertutupi sepatu bot kulit berwarna coklat.

Ketika wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, Sasuke melirik sekilas untuk mendapati kalau pengurus kepala sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh peringatan: _bersikaplah yang sopan,atau kau akan dikurung di gudang semalaman tanpa makan malam_.

Ia baru saja terserang flu kemarin; badannya masih menggigil kedinginan sampai sekarang, dan ia lapar. Itulah satu-satunya alasannya untuk memutuskan bersikap sopan dan membalas uluran tangan dari sang tamu.

 _Telapak tangannya kasar_ ; Sasuke mencatat dalam hati, dan jari-jarinya lentik sekaligus dipenuhi kulit yang mengeras dan terkelupas di beberapa bagian.

"Hai, Sasuke," wanita muda itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga tinggi mereka berdua kini sejajar. Dengan alis terangkat, Sasuke menemukan kalau poni yang menutupi separuh wajah wanita itu terlalu tebal, hingga ia tak bisa melihat matanya sama sekali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," wanita muda itu berkata dengan suara serak yang hangat, sebelum kemudian bibir pucatnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kau bisa memanggilku Tacchan."

Ketika ia tersenyum, Sasuke dapat melihat cekungan samar yang membayang di pipi pucatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( _bersambung..._ )**

* * *

 **disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. _No material profit taken from this fanfiction_.

 **notes** : setting AU ( _mungkin akan memakai universe di One Piece di chapter kemudian_ ). Tidak ada OC sama sekali di cerita ini.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan sarannya akan sangat diterima. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 _._

* * *

Waktu telah menjelang petang, Sasuke melihat ke jendela; ketika Tacchan menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya keluar setelah meminta izin pada pengurus kepala sebelumnya.

Mulanya ia mengira wanita muda itu akan membawanya ke halaman belakang dan menanyai sesuatu tentang dirinya, berbagai hal; seperti yang biasanya dilakukan para calon orangtua asuh yang kesini sebelumnya pada anak yang ingin mereka adopsi. Halaman belakang rumah asuh itu luas, asri—dengan kebun kecil dan taman yang dihiasi rumpun bunga lonceng biru liar. Beberapa bangku taman tersebar di bawah kanopi dari daun pohon oak tua yang rimbun.

Namun, tidak. Tacchan; _ia menghapal nama itu dalam hati, namun belum juga mengucapkannya sekalipun di mulutnya_ —membawanya ke belakang dan keluar lewat pintu yang ada di kebun. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pagar pintu belakang rumah asuh selama beberapa detik, ilalang yang telah meninggi menggelitik kakinya yang hanya memakai sandal dan membuat tumitnya terasa gatal. Jari-jari Tacchan yang kurus dan kasar tetap melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan ia membiarkan wanita muda itu menggandengnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Tacchan bukan orang yang banyak bicara; Sasuke memperhatikan dalam hati, dan bersyukur akan hal itu. Salah satu di antara sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya tak tahan adalah orang yang berisik dan berceloteh terlalu banyak. Suasana di rumah asuh hampir selalu berisik, dan hal itu membuat suasana hatinya rusak sepanjang hari.

"Sasuke," suara wanita itu memanggilnya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan wajah ke atas, mendapati bahwa wanita itu kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Mungkin memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Tapi _apa gunanya_ , Sasuke mengomentari dalam hati. Ia tak bisa menatap mata wanita itu; yang terlihat hanyalah helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menentukan seperti apa ekspresi wanita itu adalah dengan melihat gerakan di bibirnya, lekukannya menyiratkan senyuman, cibiran—atau hanya ekspresi datar saja.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Alisnya terangkat segera mendengar pernyataan wanita itu tadi.

"Hn, sepertinya tidak," balasnya sekenanya. Ia tidak terlalu antusias dalam menanggapi wanita muda ini… mungkin pada akhirnya wanita ini juga akan menggelarinya sebagai ' _anak yang menyebalkan_ '.

 _Orang dewasa selalu begitu._

"Hm, Sasuke," wanita itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menaruh tangan di atas pundaknya perlahan. Ia berjengit sedikit. Kontak fisik sama sekali bukanlah hal yang disukainya.

"Kau sedang mengalami hari yang buruk, ya?" Sasuke mendengar suara berat wanita itu berkata lagi, kali ini dengan nada khawatir. _Ini mengherankan_. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah orang bisa merasakan emosi semacam ' _khawatir_ ' pada orang lain yang baru ditemuinya—dan bahkan belum dikenal sepenuhnya. Ia yang terlalu dingin, atau wanita di sampingnya saja yang terlalu emosional?

 _Tapi bukankah orang-orang dewasa—terutama wanita—memang hampir selalu emosional, ya?_

Ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran tadi dari kepalanya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Kepalanya pusing.

"Sasuke…?"

Suara berat dari wanita itu memecah keheningan sekali lagi—dan ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _Tadi orang itu bertanya apa? Oh, ya._

"Hn," ia bergumam pelan tanpa menatap wajah wanita itu, sebagai gantinya memaku pandangannya pada rumput liar yang berada di dekat kakinya. "Biasa saja."

Hari-harinya dari kemarin biasa saja. _Tak ada yang spesial._

"Biasa saja, hm?" wanita muda itu terkekeh kecil, dan ia menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening begitu mendengar suara tawa wanita itu. Mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu… _berat?_

Seperti suara pria.

 _Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja._

"Kau senang tinggal disini, Sasuke?" wanita itu bertanya lagi—kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, bertemu pandang dengan orang yang mengajaknya berbicara itu—namun sayangnya, hanya helaian rambut hitam serupa tirai yang dijumpainya.

Ia menurunkan wajahnya lagi—lalu menendang butiran kerikil kecil yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Aku benci tempat ini," katanya blak-blakan.

Wanita itu tak tampak kaget mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Begitu, ya," suara berat itu hanya menjawab singkat—lalu menghela napas pendek. "Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke?"

Ia menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya lagi—kali ini lebih keras.

"Mereka menganggapku aneh," balasnya singkat seraya mengangkat bahu.

Ia merasakan kalau genggaman jari-jari wanita itu di pergelangan tangannya mendadak mengerat.

"Itu saja?" wanita itu bertanya lagi, suaranya begitu rendah seolah hampir berbisik.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, lalu menghela napas pendek. Angin yang berbau rerumputan dan ilalang liar bertiup pelan menyapu wajahnya.

"Hn," ia menghela napas pendek. "Masih banyak lagi yang lain, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengangkat bahu sekali lagi. "Aku malas menceritakannya, hn."

Wanita itu diam, tak membalas apapun lagi selama beberapa detik. Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian—suaranya yang berat kembali memecah keheningan.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya segera—kaget akan pernyataan tiba-tiba barusan. _Kenapa minta maaf…?_

Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya—sesuatu yang kasar menyentuh dahinya. _Jentikan pelan hampir tanpa suara._

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi yang tadi reflek menutup karena kaget—ia menyadari kalau sesuatu yang kasar tadi adalah dua jari milik wanita itu.

"Hei!" ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan alis terangkat, melemparkan tatapan kesal pada orang asing yang menemuinya itu. "Jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan," desisnya dengan suara rendah, seraya menggosok-gosok dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

 _Kontak fisik adalah sesuatu yang dihindarinya dari dulu—apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya._

"Maaf ya," wanita itu terkekeh kecil—dan hal itu membuat dirinya semakin kesal saja. Namun hal yang dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya merebut perhatiannya segera.

"Kalau kau tidak suka disini, Sasuke… kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

Sasuke tercekat.

"Kau…" ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari dahinya perlahan, "mau… mengadopsiku?"

Wanita itu merendahkan badannya perlahan, lalu berjongkok di depannya—hingga posisi mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan.

"Oh? Adopsi mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, hmm…"

Sasuke diam—sesuatu yang aneh terasa berdebar-debar di dadanya. _Apakah…_

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawamu pergi dari sini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Sejurus kemudian, bibir pucat wanita itu bergerak membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Dengan izin dari pengurus, tentunya," ia terkekeh kecil. "Tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke."

Ia terdiam.

"Memangnya, kau tinggal dimana?" ia bertanya pelan, mengamati sosok di depannya—yang ekspresi wajahnya hampir tak bisa terlihat sama sekali. _Helaian rambut hitam itu hampir serupa tirai yang menutupi separuh wajahnya._

"Tempat tinggalku cukup jauh dari sini," balasnya tenang, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya—dan terbatuk perlahan. Suara batuknya aneh—seperti orang yang kena asma. Di rumah asuh itu, ada seorang anak perempuan yang menderita asma—dan Sasuke merasa suara batuk wanita muda di depannya mirip dengan anak itu.

"Ah, maaf," wanita itu menghela napas pendek, lalu berpaling ke arah Sasuke lagi. "Oh ya, Sasuke? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…"

"Apa?"

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahinya—dan perlahan jari-jari kasar itu turun ke atas mata kanannya, lalu menyentuh kelopaknya lembut. Ia berjengit sedikit.

"Penglihatanmu…" wanita itu menjeda sejenak, lalu menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya memutari kontur di tepi mata kanannya perlahan. "Selama ini… jelas, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. _Kenapa tiba-tiba…?_

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang familiar dari cara wanita itu menyentuh kulit yang ada di sekitar matanya.

 _Orang ini aneh sekali_.

"Hn," ia mengangguk singkat, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya. Ujung telunjuk wanita itu kini tengah meraba cekungan di bawah mata kanannya—kantung tipis yang terbentuk karena malam-malam insomnia dan tumpukan perasaan frustasi yang tak pernah menemukan jalan keluar.

"Oh, baguslah," wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, lalu bibir pucatnya mengguratkan sebuah senyuman simpul.

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya lagi—dan menjentikkan keningnya lembut. Ia berjengit sedikit, buru-buru menggosok dahinya yang barusan diinvasi tanpa izin. _Hn, orang ini mengesalkan._

"Tidak apa-apa," wanita itu terkekeh kecil, lalu bibir pucatnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Maaf ya, Sasuke."

* * *

.

.

.

 **( _bersambung..._ )**

* * *

 **a/n:** terima kasih untuk Siti583 yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. :) **  
**

 _thanks for reading._ jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silakan, ya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3**_

.

* * *

Hari ketiga wanita itu mengunjunginya, Sasuke tengah berjongkok di halaman belakang yang berdebu; udara lembab dan matahari bersinar tak begitu terik. Cuaca yang tidak buruk, namun kerutan yang timbul di dahi pucat anak itu seolah mengesankan bahwa ia kini tengah berjemur di bawah sengatan matahari yang membakar.

Pipinya memerah. Pekerjaan konyol ini ternyata mempengaruhinya lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Ia menaruh rumput yang baru dicabutnya ke plastik, lagi, lagi dan _lagi_ —begitu terus. Tapi rasanya rumput dan segala gulma ini tidak ada habis-habisnya. Atau mungkin saja ia yang bekerja setengah hati, hasilnya _asal_ dan waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Kantung plastik baru terisi bahkan belum sampai seperempatnya, namun kukunya telah penuh oleh tanah yang terselip di bawah lapisan ujungnya; kulit tangannya yang pucat kini telah sewarna hampir cokelat buram, segala kekotoran ini—

"Kau bisa pakai plastik untuk membungkus tanganmu."

 _Hah?_

Ia mungkin tak akan menyadari kehadiran wanita itu jika orang yang bersangkutan tak berbicara.

 _Sejak kapan ia berdiri disitu?_

"Hn," ia bergumam pelan, lalu mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke rumput yang tengah dicabutnya. _Saran tak berguna._ Tak membantu sama sekali, _bodoh_. Terdengar suara gemerisik samar dari daun kering yang terinjak, dan ketika ia melirik lewat ekor matanya sekilas—dilihatnya wanita itu kini tengah berjongkok beberapa jengkal di sampingnya.

"Kau kesini lagi?" setelah beberapa detik, ia memalingkan wajahnya—dan menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. Sedikit kesal karena tak bisa menatap matanya— _hei, kenapa ia merasa terganggu dengan gaya rambut konyol orang itu?_ —akhirnya ia menurunkan pandangan ke bibir wanita itu, mencoba mereka-reka ekspresinya saat ini lewat lengkungan yang ada disana.

Sudut-sudut bibir tipis wanita itu terangkat perlahan, membentuk senyuman yang terkulum. _Tsk_. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke gerumbulan alang-alang ( _bukan, rumput_ ) yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Sasuke, kau terkena masalah lagi?"

 _Tsk. Cabut, patahkan, singkirkan_. Terdengar bunyi gemerisik pelan dari rumput yang dicabut paksa dari akarnya dengan energi berlebihan, lalu dijejalkan dengan hentakan kasar ke dalam kantung plastik. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Mau kubantu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya—namun suara tepukan samar segera terdengar ketika Sasuke mengayunkan jarinya untuk menepis tangan wanita itu. _Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur?_

"Pergilah. Kau tidak dibutuhkan disini," desisnya pelan, tangannya kembali bergerak meraih pangkal dari batang rumput yang hendak dicabutnya—namun sepertinya yang ini akarnya cukup dalam. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya sedikit, sebelum mencabutnya dengan paksa _. Ini pekerjaan bodoh._ _Dasar para pengawas brengsek._ Tapi masih lebih baik disuruh melakukan ini, dibanding membersihkan kamar mandi yang terkadang sudah berlendir kelewat parah.

"Sasuke…" tangan wanita itu bergerak ke arah kepalanya, namun kali ini ia tak sempat menepisnya kasar seperti tadi.

"Jangan sen—"

"Ada cacing di rambutmu," wanita itu memberitahu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jari telunjuk yang kurus terulur di hadapan Sasuke, menampakkan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang kini tengah menggeliat-geliat samar. Sasuke mendelikkan matanya.

"Huh," ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi—berusaha tak menggubris wanita itu. _Semenit. Dua menit._ Tiga, lima… _(berapa?_ )—namun wanita itu masih tak juga bangkit dari posisinya saat ini.

Dengan jari-jari yang meremas ujung-ujung kantong plastik geram, ia menengadah—dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. "Apa maumu?"

Tepat ketika sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat perlahan, angin berhembus—kali ini cukup kencang hingga Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sedikit, menghindari debu dari tanah yang berpasir. Samar-samar ia melihat poni yang menutupi bagian atas wajah wanita itu tertiup angin, menyibakkan sesuatu—namun tangan wanita itu keburu terangkat menahannya di posisi semula.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat hanya ada putih seluruhnya, sekelebatan warna putih mencolok dimana seharusnya ada hitam disana—

Ia menahan napas. Hanya sekilas, namun itu… _tsk_ , mungkinkah…

.

,

— _Oh._

* * *

 _._ _  
_


End file.
